1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawn mower blade construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn mower blade and insert construction wherein the same is arranged to provide for replaceable inserts mounted within lawn mower blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lawn mower blades having removable inserts to permit the economy and ease of the use of inserts of greater efficiency is available in the prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,036,654; 4,750,320; 4,651,510; 4,779,407; and 4,594,843.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an insert construction arranged for ease of mounting and efficiency of construction relative to a lawn mower blade and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.